The Brighter Side Of Death
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This is the sequel to evershort's Open My Eyes. One Shot!


Anna deepens the kiss then pulls away. "Was that a yes, Gabriel?"

Van smiles and chuckles. "Yes. But I'd never thought I'd see you again."

"There's something I need to confess. I never got the chance to tell you what I desperately wanted to before you went after Dracula just after our..." Trails off blushing at the memory.

"Kiss?" Van Helsing said for her half smiling also remembering the moment.

Anna looks up blushing more. "Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to tell you..." Takes a deep breath to recompose herself. "...I love you. I've always loved you, but not just that, I'm also in love with you." Looks down embarrassed.

Van Helsing looks at her stunned. "Y...y...you do?"

She looks up to meet his eyes again. "Yes. I do."

Van smiles at this then wraps his arms around her waist. "Good. Because I feel the exact same way about you. I've loved you since the first moment I layed eyes on your picture the Vatican showed me before I came to your town. Something about you captivated me and then when I first saw you in person, I couldn't help, but feel I had to protect you at all costs. From everything that was evil."

Anna couldn't help, but smile and blush. She was flattered beyond her comprehension. "I...I...I don't know what to say. I'm speechless."

Gabriel Van Helsing chuckled. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything. I can see how you feel in your eyes. I'm just glad to finally be able to say, I love you too, Anna Valerious."

Carl was shocked at what he was seeing and hearing, but then pushed it aside and cleared his throat. Gabriel and Anna look over at him and both blush furiously forgetting that he was even there. "Sorry, Carl." They said in unison.

"I knew there was something between you two, but I didn't say anything in case I might be wrong. I saw it the day Van Helsing and I first arrived in Transylvania. I saw the look you gave him before you invited him in for a drink."

This surprised both of them. Anna giggled remembering her smirk she gave him before the invitation then looked at Gabriel and smiled. Gabriel returned the smile and took her hand in his squeezing it lightly then turned back to Carl. "You're too smart for your own good, Old Friend." Gabriel said.

"Yes, well, would you like to meet my Granny now?"

They both laughed then nodded. "Sure."

Carl lead the couple to where his granny was and lightly knocked on the door frame. "Granny?" Carl asked softly.

Granny turned around and smiled. "Why hello, Carlroo." She said using the nickname she had always called him since he was boy of four years old.

Anna and Gabriel smirked trying to stifle their laughter at the name, but couldn't and burst out laughing hysterically. "Carlroo?" They mocked still laughing.

Carl looked at them and pouted. "Hmph. Some friends you are."

They continued laughing until they had tears in their eyes and couldn't breathe because they laughed so hard it hurt. Finally regaining their composure and regaining their breath, they looked at him and smiled as if to hold back more laughter. "Sorry. But that's just too funny." They said in unison. "Carlroo." They mocked again teasing him like old times.

"Stop it! I hate that name." He said getting angry.

The two stopped teasing and sat down. Gabriel sat on a chair and Anna sat in his lap cuddling into him. Gabriel put his arms around her waist pulling her close. Anna layed her head on his chest and sighed happily. "So you're the infamous Van Helsing?" Granny said looking at Gabriel.

He nodded. "Yes. And this is..."

Granny cut him off. "Princess Anna Valerious. I know. I've watched you with Carl on that Transylvanian mission to kill Dracula. Plus, Carlroo has said a lot about you two."

Carl glared at his granny. "Could you stop calling me that? I hate that nickname. It's just Carl. I brought them here because they want to know something."

"Carl said you killed a warewolf once." Gabriel said. "Is it true?"

Granny smiled and sat back in her chair. "Yes. It's true. My village was being attacked and I was just about Anna's age when it happened. I had taught myself how to fight and I decided to use my skills for real. My parents were terrified like the rest of the villagers and they ran to hide. I was furious and I channeled my anger into my skills to kill the beasts that dare disrupt my peaceful village. I filled my gun with silver bullets and I fired at the one that tried to pounce on me. I killed it and it dropped dead. The rest of the beasts looked and I glared at them pointing my gun at them. They ran off scared to have the same fate as their companion. After they were gone, everyone came outside to see what had happened. When I looked at them, I told them I had killed the one that layed on the ground a foot from me and the rest ran off. Everyone had cheered and I became the village hero."

The couple stared at her in shock. "Wow." Was all they could say.

Granny chuckled. "You two ok?"

Gabriel finally snapped out of his daze. "Yeah. It's just...you don't seem..." He couldn't figure out how to put his thoughts into words and trailed off.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to be able to do that." Anna said for him.

Gabriel smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "What she said."

Granny chuckled again. "I am. I know it's surprising, but it is true."

"Well, we're glad to have heard your story." Anna said. "I'm getting tired and I want Gabriel to meet my parents before we go to bed."

"Alright, Dear. Good luck. It was nice to finally meet you."

"You too." They said in unison and took off.


End file.
